Yours
"Yours" is a an initial single by Mariah Carey taken from her seventh studio album, Charmbracelet (2002). The song was written and produced by Mariah Carey, Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis, and James "Big Wright" Wright. Carey had a liking for its hook, stated by Jimmy Jam and compared it to the last collar the trio did, "Thank God I Found You"(2000). The song would've contained a duet both between with Carey and new artist, at the time, Justin Timberlake. However, the duet didn't come to fruition due to Jive Records stating that Mariah's Glitter soundtrack and movie were disliked among the public and wouldn't risk Timberlake's reputation for it. In final terms, the song would eventually be released as a solo on the album instead. The song received mixed to negative reviews, some praying its composition but felt like the breathy vocals and the lengthiness was not as likened. Originally a planned single, preferably to the UK at the time, an unknown reason scrapped any single before Bringing' On The Heartbreak which would be the last single off Charmbracelet in late 2003. Reasons could indicate poor performances from previous singles, "Through The Rain" (#81) and "Boy (I Need You)" (did not chart). Although a UK exclusive single would be viable due to the last two singles having mild success in the UK (at #8 and #17 respectively). In order to promote the album, Charmbracelet, in general, Carey had only performed "Yours" on the Today Show in 2003, MTV Presents Mariah Carey, her special, Shining Through The Rain, and BET's 106 & Park. '' Background After the whole Glitter breakdown Carey suffered a year back, 2001, she decided to take a break and would get the eventual help she needed in the new year of 2002. Throughout the early start of 2002, Carey began writing songs again for her upcoming album exemplifying the problems and her courage and strength to get back up again. Still without a label at the time, she decided to rest and go resort in Capri, Italy in a recording studio she moved into. With no one telling her to do, the almost all of the recording and writings of the album were done in Capri getting in long-time producers and partners. Other places the album was recorded, New York, Atlanta and Philadelphia, was to work with other collars in the album towards the production and songwriting aspects to it. ''Charmbracelet, to her felt the most personal album she had ever made in which peaked about her family and her struggles she had gone through the previous years before. "The experience of recording this album is almost like the experience of my life—''going through it dealing with things and trying to be hopeful. It's not an album filled with woe and misery. There are some songs that will give you that melancholy feeling, but I try to always go to the uplifting even in a situation that seems that it could break you. I try to always turn to the positive rather than drown in the negative." —Carey on the album's sound to Radio & Records Development & Recording Marah has collaborated before with Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis and James Wright before, on her last studio album, ''Rainbow. All four also did Carey's lead song, "Through The Rain", and also did two songs that didn't make the final cut on the album, "Wedding Song" and "Satisfy" (which would contain background vocals of Michael Jackson). The recording of "Yours" would eventually reach a length of five minutes and six seconds (5:06), which would be Carey's second longest song on the album-excluding bonus tracks or the Tour edition. "Yours" was initially be a duet both among Carey and Timberlake, as said herself in and CD:UK interview, and through numerous magazines. The final version, however, would contain a solo version of Carey singing through it herself. Recording companies and contractual complications were the issue when Timberlake's second company, Jive, disallowed Carey to work or put any vocals with him in it. Jive's supposed reason was because of Carey's critical failure soundtrack and movie, Glitter. Jive possibly didn't want Timberlake's reputation to be risked to be with Mariah and be criticize by critics if he worked Carey. Music & Lyrics The song is a slow-tempo R&B, Pop and Ballad song that Category:Singles Category:Mariah Carey Category:2000s Category:Charmbracelet